Left 4 Dead: The Lizzie McGuire story
by LoonyLunaEvannaLovegood
Summary: California and the rest of America has been invaded by the Green Flu, will the McGuires and friends survive this ordeal?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** Hello I thought about doing a Left 4 Dead crossover with Lizzie McGuire since nobody has done it yet. :D

**Chapter One: The Green Flu **

Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo watch the news at 8pm. The east coast has been quarantined and the central and west coast has been on watch for the green flu symptoms. "1,098 people have been quarantined in their homes, yet over 3,750 have died from this flu. For safety procaution, always wash your hands, wear a mask from getting this flu and stay away from others who have fever/flu-like symptoms-" Lizzie turned off the TV, she is scared out of her mind of what is going on. "I hope this flu will pass..." She says, her voice trembling. "Don't worry, Lizzie. Remember the whole Swine Flu scare and only a few people died from it, yet it passed." Gordo said in a low voice, it is the summer of 2008, near autumn and they are between 18 and 19.

Ten minutes earlier in Las Vegas.

A woman snuck past the quarantine border, full of cuts and bruises of her wars against all the infected and special infected. She is carrying her baby who is ill, she kept the baby covered in blankets yet sleeping. "Don't worry, we are almost to safety. I think we are immuned to this flu." She walks towards the city, she starts crossing the road as a car stops in front of her. "Lady, are you alright?" The man called out. "Help, my baby... My baby is sick... Please take us to the nearest hospital." The man saw the condition she was in. He turned off the radio right before the broadcast came on about a woman who snuck past the Quarantined border. "Get in, there is a hospital 6 miles from here." She quickly got in and looked at her baby, the skin was so pale that you can tell it is close to dying. "Don't worry... We will get you help..." Then she coughed a few times and out came a bit of blood. Her eyes open wide as she wipes the blood on the blanket. _Oh shit... Oh shit... No!_

The McGuires locked their doors and windows after hearing the recent broadcast about the woman sneaking past the border, though letting Lizzie have Miranda and Gordo stay the night since it wasn't safe for them to leave the house at night with what is going on.

"Do you think they will catch her? I heard she has a baby with her..." Miranda's voice was distant. "Don't worry about it, they have the police and military looking for her. They will find her." Gordo said reassuring her. They stayed in Lizzie's room since upstairs seems more safe than being downstairs where somebody can just look through the window, see them and attack them. Everybody went to sleep at 1:52am after watching a few comedy movies to keep their mind off of things.

Sam McGuire walked down the stairs to get a glass of water when he heard frantic knocking at the door, it scared him as he was not expecting it. "Please, somebody let me in..." Sam quickly went to the door and opened it, there was a girl at the age of 11 standing there, she had blood on her white pajamas shirt. "My dad attacked mom, there is blood everywhere." She cried, scared witless. Sam was in shock, he was friends with the girl's dad George Hamilton. He went to college with Sam and George came from an mormon family where he would never hurt a fly. 'What the hell is going on...?' Sam questioned himself quietly. The girl was the youngest daughter of 4 girls, her name was Amanda Hamilton. "Amanda come-" He started as Amanda lunged at him, taking a bite out of arm. His reflex kicked in as he smacked her hard across the face, she hit the floor leaving a loud thud. He heard a whimper, from her and then a growl. "What are you doing?! I am trying to help you!" He cried out not long before she got to her feet, snarled at him, around her mouth was blood. 'Oh shit...' He pushed her hard enough for her out the front door and locked it. A scream was heard and rapid pounding on the door was heard, Jo McGuire came down the stairs. "S-Sam? What is going on-?" "Amanda Hamilton attacked me..." He rushed towards the bathroom to attend the wound as it blood profusely. "George's little girl? Sam, what is going on?!" She demanded, worried. "Jo, please. Wake the others up, we can't be in seperate rooms with what just happened." He ushered, bandaging up his wound. Jo went upstairs to Matt's room, woke him up. "Matthew, wake up... Wake up now." Matt groaned and turned towards his mom. "What is it?" He asked rubbing his eyes. Matt has just turned 16 this month of July. "Come down stairs, something has happened." Matt quietly, but alarmly obeyed, he has grown from his prankster self of when he turned 14, the teachers told the McGuires that Matt has an high IQ, just never set his mind to things until then. Jo then walked down the stairs with Matt, Gordo, Miranda and Lizzie. "Where's dad?" Lizzie asked, rubbing the sleep out from her eyes, yawning. "He is in the living room..." She said taking a deep breath. "Sam, I got the kids..." Sam walked from the living room, the bandage on his arm has blood already soaked through. "D-Dad? What happened to your arm?" Asked Matt, he now wondered if the flu has hit California. "I was attacked by Amanda Hamilton, she said that her mom was attacked by her father." He said calmly, wincing from the throbbing pain in his arm. Jo leaned over and kissed Sam and the lips, "Don't worry, if we keep our blinds closed and doors locked, we should be fine... Right?" Jo asked, hoping she was right. "Yeah... Yeah." He said. They all closed every blinds in the house and stayed in the livingroom. It is 3:37am now, Gordo, Lizzie and Miranda went back into Lizzie's room, looking out the window while they heard screaming down the street. Lizzie tried to hold back tears while Miranda and Gordo just hugged, they all fell back to sleep while Jo kept complaining to Sam about feeling cold all of a sudden...

They woke up to Matt in her room, his eyes are puffy from crying. "Wake up... Wake up... Dad is dead, mom has gone crazy." Lizzie woke up, "W-What?" she looks next to her, only Gordo was by her side. "Where's Miranda?" She panicked. Gordo sat up, "She told me an hour ago that she had to use the bath...room..." He then realized that it usually takes 2-3 minutes to use the toilet, looking at his cellphone it is only 9:18am. They heard soft crying from downstairs. "We need to help your mom." Gordo said, now standing up. "No... No, you can't. I was downstairs with them when it happened. Mom kept complaining about being cold, she got sick and then attacked down, there is blood everywhere and I doubt he is alive." He said blocking the door, "We need something to defend ourselves." Gordo said looking around. "What about Miranda?" Lizzie says sniffling, shaking in fear. "She must be hiding in the bathroom, I told her to hide when I bumped into her."

They quietly walked outside of the bedroom and towards the bathroom door. "Miranda, are you in there?" Matt whispered, the sobbing got closer as they saw Jo, or what was Jo. Her hair was in her face while she was covered in blood, her clothes has been shredded to where her breasts has been exposed though there was a long gash on the right breast from trying to rip her clothes off. Lizzie noticed that her mom's fingers has become very long claws. Miranda opened the door, "Is it safe to come out?" Jo snapped her head towards them and started growling, her skin is light gray as her eyes shined like animal's eyes do when the light reflects back to the retina. The kids quickly went to the parent's room and looked for weapons, they heard Jo resume to crying. "S-She didn't attack us..." Matt said slowly, confused of why she didn't attack them when she immediately attacked and killed their father. Lizzie found a pistol, Miranda found a magnum, Gordo a rifle and Matt had his dad's autograph signed wooden baseball bat. Sam taught their kids to shoot guns 2 years ago for safety, took them out south 2 hours away from home into the desert to shoot some targets.

Matt and Gordo went and grabbed some clothes (Mostly only Matt's clothes) the girls grabbed what was in the dresser and closet along with personal items, yet they took a hand-held radio with them to listen to the broadcast. The sobbing seemed closer, Lizzie thought she heard her name in the crying but kept her guard up. "M..Mom?" Lizzie whispered...

Author's note: Well then! I am tired and my poor brain can't process anymore for right now. x.x

Will be back for more! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Attack of the Witch.**

"M-Mom...?" Lizzie whispered, moving closer to the crying. Gordo came up behind her with a big flashlight, shining it ahead of them, a gray body was seen as he skimmed the flashlight through the area, the body was moving. "Lizzie... Don't go over there." Gordo whispered harshly at her, putting a hand on Matt's shoulder to let him know that he means him as well. "Gordo, this is my mom. I need to help her." She crawls towards the crying woman but then she hears a grunt. Lizzie stopped in her track, breathing slowly to keep calm.

They hear growling, Gordo took his flashlight and raised it to the growling. He found out that Jo was staring at them, she let out an angry scream before letting out a howling scream, standing up and raising her blood stained hands with 12 inch claws that were fingers. "RUN!" Lizzie screamed, Matt ran ahead of them while Miranda was behind them. Miranda tripped over something, she didn't have enough time to see what she tripped over since Jo ran straight for her. "Lizzie!" Miranda screamed, reaching her hands out for her. Lizzie looked back and saw her mother standing over Miranda was a crazed look on her face, she saw her mom raise her hand and slashed away at Miranda's back and shoulders, causing Miranda to let out a scream that would make anybody's blood stop. Lizzie ran over, pushing her mom off of Miranda while Gordo came with his shotgun, and shot her in the chest. Jo fell over, the pulled Miranda outside with Matt but they heard the claws scraping against the wooden floor. "Oh shit, that didn't keep her down?!" Gordo whispered in a frantic tone.

The saw Jo, standing up but they closed the door when she charged at them screaming. There was a few pounding before she broke her arm through the door, waving her claws at them to strike somebody. Somebody shot the door, and Jo let out a dying scream. They group looked over behind them and they saw a man in military attire. Matt was tending to Miranda's wounds, Gordo looked at the Military man, dropping his weapons while Lizzie broke down crying. "Is it just you four?" He asked, walking over to them. "Yes." Gordo said, wiping the blood off his face from when he shot Jo in the chest, helping Lizzie stand up. The man looked over at Miranda, looking at her back. "She isn't going to last very long... She lost tons of blood." Lizzie looked over at Miranda, who was pale and looking straight at her and then the man. "I-I can w-walk..." Miranda struggled to say, trying to sit up but collapsed, crying out in pain. "Miranda..." Lizzie sobbed, reaching for her hand and held it. Gordo looked up at the sky, hiding his tears while Matt looked away.

The military man took his gun out, aimed it at Miranda's head. "No, don't!" Lizzie screamed, and the man pulled the trigger, killing Miranda. "She was going to die anyways, so I thought I would put her out of her misery." The man said coldly, putting his gun away. Lizzie stared at Miranda, half of her face was missing. She suddenly leaned forward, the sudden urge to vomit. She leaned over to the bushes and released her vomit. "What are your names and ages?" The man asked, pointing a finger at the three of them.

Matt sighed, sniffing. "Matthew McGuire, age 16."

Lizzie stood up wiping her eyes and mouth, her eyes were red and swollen from crying. "Elizabeth McGuire, age 19." Her voice cracked at the word nineteen.

Gordo looked at the ground, away from Miranda's corpse. "David Gordon, age 20." he says clearing his voice at first.

"Good, you three are coming with me. Is there any food in there that are not perishable?" He asked taking out a duffle bag. "U-Um, I guess." Matt says, opening the damaged front door. The man walked inside and went through the kitchen. "Gatorade, Nutella, Peanut Butter, Wheat Thins and Doritos... Is that all you guys have?" The man asked, looking through the other cabinets. "I think we have some ramen somewhere." Lizzie says, her voice was strained out and her throat felt as if there was a knot in it. The man found two boxes of ramen, beef and chicken. He gave Matt the two heavy boxes of Ramen. "Here, don't drop or lose them." He said, putting the rest of the food in his duffle bag. "What is going on?" Gordo asked, demanding an answer. "America is infected with the Green Flu, it turns them into mindless raging people, even in death. The woman in there mutated into a special infected called the Witch, they are the most dangerous. They are sensative to loud sounds, and lights, they attack people who startles her, even if they are right next to somebody that startled her."

They looked over at the Witch at the door, they saw that she was shot in the head, seeing dark blood splatter with gray matter mixed on the wall where the bullet escaped from the head. "There are other special infected that you should be aware of." The man took out a few pictures, one was an obese man with boils, he was green-ish gray. "That is a 'Boomer' they vomit on you and the vomit attracts the horde of common infected, even if it is just a dime of it. Never kill it if it is near you, that will get their vomit on you too. Kill them always at gun range." He says showing another picture of a man with six tongues, or what it looks like tongues. He was also covered in boils but the boils weren't damaged.

"This is the 'Smoker', they grab you with their tongue and pull you to them, if they are in a higher place then they just strangle you on the spot, just destroy the tongue or just shoot the Smoker." He says, getting another picture, the picture was with a guy crouching, his eyes weren't seen since he wore a hoodie, though he has sharp teeth and sharp nails. "This is the 'Hunter'. These things are like wolves or big cats, though they can jump around like fucking Spiderman." He says, chuckling. They looked at him like he is crazy. "You already met the Witch and I told you about them, so the last one is the very last and just as dangerous as the Witch." He says, showing a man who is grayish-pink, he has massive muscles was standing next to a car, his head looks small but it was surrounded by muscles. The arms were like tree trunks, which scared them so much. "This motherfucker is called 'Tank' It is sensative to fire, so carry some gas tanks around, and shoot it when it is close, or a molotov." He says, scratching his neck. "Oh, he can throw the road and cars at you." acting like it is not a problem.

"M-My dad was attacked by a girl, he said she jumped him and bit him." Lizzie says, trying to swallow, but hard to when there is a knot in her throat. "Hunter, I think I killed her a while ago." The man said, standing up. "Oh, by the way... Call me Ben." He says, putting a hand on Lizzie's shoulder as he walks past her. "There are other special infected that are now mutating, last week I heard about the 'Spitter' which is another female infected, though she spits acid at people. Then I heard about 'Charger' they have a huge arm that they charge at you with, so move away when you see them charging, I did hear that there is 2 more. One called 'Screamer', they found this one in the mental hospitals and the other one... I have no idea." He says, kicking the Witch corpse. They followed Ben out in the open, Matt grabbed Miranda's weapon, putting it away and clutches his bat, Lizzie and Gordo held hands, looking at the sky as they see the city on fire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lizzie sighed as they began walking along Matt, Gordo and Ben's side. "What started the Green Flu?" Matt asked, shifting his backpack to where it was comfortable to wear. "If I told you three, you wouldn't like it." He says, kicking a can along the walk. "We have every rights to know." Gordo speaks up, stopping for a minute to tie his shoes. "Fine, the Military started it for back up since North Korea has been making their Nuclear weapon for a while, we tested it on animals but then it spread to humans... Then it got out of control." He says, turning around seeing the teen and two young adults with looking at him in shock. Matt backed up and bumped into a car, setting off the alarm. "Aw, shit." Ben muttered, "Get ready for the horde!" They heard a roar from the distance and at first 10 infecteds came and attacked, but more started climbing the fence. They took their guns out, aimed at any infecteds that were closer to them, and pulled the trigger. Ben had a machine gun so he was able to take down a bunch, he heard gurgling far behind and turned around, seeing a Boomer running towards the four. "Elizabeth, shoot that Boomer before it vomits on us!" he shouts, Lizzie turned around, aimed her gun and shot the Boomer, causing it to explode leaving only the bottom half of his body while intestines flew along with the bile. Gordo shot the last infected, he exhaled and looked at Lizzie. "You okay, McGuire?" He asks with care. "Yeah... Yeah, I'm okay." She says sniffling, and let out an anxious chuckle.

Lizzie started to walk forward until she heard a strangled scream, her eyes widened and she tried to run to Ben but something cold and slimy wrapped around her torso and neck, pulling her off her feet and drags her to her doom, she screams. Ben turned around and ran after her, shooting the Smoker as Lizzie was only a few yards away from it. He takes the pistol and shoots the Smoker in the head, killing it as it lets out green smoke. Lizzie coughs, yanking the tongue off of her body. Ben offered a hand, "You okay?" She takes his hand and pulls herself up. "I think so..." She says rubbing her neck. He hands her his Machine gun. "Here, you may work better with this. I can handle the pistols." He says with a smirk.

Gordo and Matt waits anxiously for Ben to come back with Lizzie after seeing the green smoke from a mile. "You think she is okay?" Gordo asks, tears in his eyes. He almost lost somebody he loves very dearly, "I can see Lizzie walking, so I guess she is." Matt says, starting to walk towards them.

Ben and Lizzie caught up with Gordo and Matt, Matt and Lizzie hugged while Gordo kissed Lizzie. "I'm glad you are okay." He whispers in her ear. Ben rolled his eyes at the romance, and starts putting in more bullets in his pistol, now carrying two. "We need to keep going or else more infected people find us." He says beginning to walk, only one more hour until they reached the city, the once pleasant and beautiful city now in burning ruins.

**::Inside the city::**

It was already 7pm, the sky was filled with dark clouds as they entered the bloody streets full of bodies. Gordo looked around in remorse, he used to go here all the time to go to the mall with Lizzie and Miranda for the big chocolate cookie. '_Miranda... I hope you are watching over us right now._' He looks up at the sky and bites his lower lip, and looks back to the group. "Gordo? What is it?" Lizzie asked standing by his side. "N-Nothing, just thinking about Miranda." He says in a low voice, trying to not cry in front of her. "O-oh..." Lizzie says softly, her face darkened as she turns around to heads towards Ben. "Where can we stay that is safe?" She asks, putting her hand on her hip. "There should be a safe-house around here, once we find it then we should be able to rest and eat." He says, looking around for any sign of movement. "Let's go, maybe we may find a hint where the Safe-house would be." He says, pointing forward.

They heard grunts and whimpers, they aimed their weapon towards the sound. Only to find some common infected resting on the ground, resting. Ben took his gun and shot a woman in the back of the head and continued forward, shooting a few more before signalling them to follow. They walked a couple blocks before finding black graffiti on a building with a house and an arrow pointing right. "These are what we should be looking for, right?" Gordo asks, pointing to the paint job. "Yup, that's it." Ben smiles, they hear dormant breathing. "Shhh... I hear something." Gordo looks at the windows and noticed that they were shaking. "B-Ben...?" Lizzie squeaked out, terrified that something back was going to happen.

A large muscled man who looked like an Gorilla by the way it walked, it relied on it's arm for walking. It turned to face them, they backed up slowly. "Run... Run..." Ben whispered not long before he tooked out a Molotov, and lit it up. "TAAAANK!" He screams and he throws the Molotov, it lands near the Tank and it starts to charge at them, making cars around it bounce a bit on the street. They ran to the direction of where the Safe-house is, hearing a rumble and grunting, Gordo looked back as he ran. "Oh shit, he is throwing the road at us!" Gordo yelled, making Ben look back to see the blazing Tank holding up concrete getting ready to toss it at them. "Scatter!" He orders them, Lizzie looked at him like he was crazy. "What?!" She cried before Gordo grabbed her hand, yanking her away before she became the Tank's target. Matt, Gordo and Lizzie ran towards the safe-house while Ben tried to shooting the Tank. They made it to the door only to find out that it is locked. "Somebody! Let us in!" Lizzie cried out, she was worried that the Tank would catch up to them. They saw somebody move close to the door. Matt looked back to see the Tank pound Ben to the ground, it's fist connected to Ben's chest as they heard Ben scream before his head was crushed by the Tank's fist before it died itself from burning. They stood there, petrified that they were out in the open where anything could kill them now without Ben around. "Is anybody there?" Gordo whispered. "We need to be in now, we will die if we are left out here!" Lizzie panicked.

The person turned on the lantern, it was a woman by the age of no more than 22, she had brown hair in a pony-tail wearing jeans and a pink jacket. "Louis, Francis... Wake up, we found survivors." she shook a two bald men, one was black wearing a work clothes while the other one was a biker guy in a leather vest. "Ugh, what now Zoey?" The biker guy rubs his eyes. The woman called Zoey unlocks the safe-house door and opens it. "Get in, quick!" She ushers Lizzie, Gordo and Matt inside, they obliged. "Whoa! Survivors here?" The biker guy cries out in excitement, elbowing the black guy in the ribs. "Francis, I am right here and I can see them." They assumed the guy was Louis, though he was rather annoyed with Francis than being woken up. "What are your names?"Zoey asks, smiling at them.

Lizzie stepped forward. "M-My name is Lizzie, this is my brother Matt." She pulls Matt to her side. "I'm David Gordon, though my friends call me 'Gordo'." Gordo says smiling, glad to see somebody else who isn't infected. "I'm one of Lizzie's best friend." He says turning towards Lizzie, smiling at her.

Zoey raises an eyebrow. " 'One of' ... Where is the other one?" She asks curiously.

"Lizzie looked down at the ground, leaning her head towards Matt. "S-She didn't make it. She was attacked by Lizzie's mom who turned into a Witch." Gordo frowned. Zoey showed sympathy towards them, giving Lizzie and Matt a hug. "W-We brought food." Lizzie says, wiping the tears away, sniffling. Matt put down the duffle-bag and unzipped it, revealing the food. "Oh, sweet lord." Zoey grins, "We haven't ate in days!" She checked through the bag, taking out three packets of Chicken ramen. "I hate Ramen..." Francis started, grunting. "Shut it, Francis or else you will starve." Zoey says, smirking. "Don't mind him, he hates everything but Louis and I." She smiles, taking out a pot, and water-bottle before taking it to the burner. "Thank god this place holds bowls, we had to sterilize them incase somebody else wanted to use them." Louis says, blocking up the door, turning on another lantern. "Do you mind if we tag along with you guys?" Matt asks, sitting down on a bed. "We lost a man 40 minutes ago, and we can't survive on our own without help."

Zoey raised her eyebrow, "That... I will have to discuss with them. We work as a team, always had since our time back east." She says, waiting for the water to boil.

They all sat there awkwardly, until Zoey handed out the bowls of Ramen. "So, there is a bathroom just around the corner, we boarded up all the windows so the 'Zombies' don't sense us." The trio nodded, eating their soup slowly. "Do you have anymore information of what is going on?" Lizzie asks, twirling the noodles around her fork.

"Right, where do I start?" Zoey sighs.

***End of Chapter 3***

_Please leave a review of your thoughts of this chapter, and what I can do better. :D_

_Thank you for reading, I am working on two more Lizzie McGuire fanfictions._

_- Where Lizzie and Gordo play Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time._

_- Lizzie and Gordo experience High School, making new friends as they learn that there are some challanges in High School._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: 4- Heading North****

Lizzie yawned as she woke up from deep slumber. "G'mornin-" She had turned on the lantern to see that everybody had left and there were blood seeping from under the Safe-house door, she heard sobbing outside her door, as it slowly opens, creaking. Lizzie looked around for a weapon, she looked back at the door and saw blood stained claws sliding into view. "O-Oh shit..." Lizzie hissed, backing up into a corner, the Witch entered the room, stumbling over the sleeping bags. The witch was covered in blood and dirt, scratch marks on her legs and chest as there were some wounds on her lower chest area from bullets. Her sobbing subsided as she lowered her hands from her face, red shined from her eyes. Lizzie was petrified to move or make a sound. The Witch saw Lizzie and bared her teeth, there was bloody with flesh bits stuck between the teeth. Growling came from the Witch, getting more and more vicious. Lizzie screamed just as the Witch let out a howling scream and screeches, running towards Lizzie, swiping her claws in all directions. Lizzie got up and went for the Safe House exit until she saw a Tank on the other side of the door. Lizzie's eyes widened and she quickly turned around just enough to scream as the Witch thrust her claws into Lizzie's chest.

Lizzie woke up in sweat, screaming. Waking everybody else up, "Are you okay?" Zoey asked crawling to her side. "O-O-Oh my god, it seemed so real." Lizzie rushed her words, looking around quickly and glanced at the door, the bar was there locking the door shut. "What the hell is wrong with her?" Francis moans, stretching. "Bad dream." Zoey says, brushing Lizzie's hair back with her fingers while looking back at Francis." Gordo and Matt had an anxious look their faces, her screaming scared them so much. Lizzie looked at them, tears in her eyes and she looks back down.

They got ready and went out. Lizzie wore her hair up in a low ponytail while wearing yoga pants and a blue jacket. Gordo and Matt stayed in their clothes, not changing.

They opened the door and quickly yet quietly exit the safe-house. They looked around as the sky was covered with dark clouds, the buildings were still burning but ashes fell like snow around them, covering the ground. "Wow... This looks strangely beautiful." Zoey whispers to herself, Lizzie overhearing her. "What?" Lizzie raised an eyebrow. "Uh, nothing." Zoey smiles sheepishly towards her. Walked a few blocks before they heard a harsh frustrated scream and thumping. "Uh-oh..." Zoey says, getting her double pistols ready. The others had their guns ready, aiming at where the sound came from. They saw a bulky tall zombie with one arm just as large as his body while the other arm was withered away, tiny. It saw them and let out a bellowing roar, charging at them with the large arm. "Spread out!" The others did except for Gordo, who was changing the rounds in his shotgun. He looked up just as the Charger grabbed him, crashing into the wall and thrusted Gordo to the ground, lifting him up and continues. "Sh-Shoot it!" Gordo cried, feeling his body being crushed every time he hit the ground, . The others shot at it while Lizzie ran into the Safe-House and grabbed an Axe, swinging it into the Charger's head with a scream. It's body slid to the ground, lifeless. Gordo coughed as Louis pulled him up, ribs felt brittle to where if he had hit the ground once more, his ribs would of cracked.

"Are you okay?"Lizzie asked, hugging him. Matt reloaded his pistol, along with the others. "We should get out of here." Matt said, with a sad look on his face.

Ever since the virus hit California, Matt was depressed. His parents are dead, his friends are either dead or infected. All he had left was his older sister and Gordo. 'I should be happy that I have them, but disaster is everywhere now... 98% of everything he grew up with is gone, perished and dead. They walked the dead street towards a highway, seeing cars blocking the road.

It took them 16 hours of walking until they found a working truck. Louis, Francis, Gordo and Matt pushed some cars out of the way while Zoey and Lizzie set things in the back. There was only two avaliable seats up front, the back of the truck has a heavy hood so they could just crawl back in there and sit. Louis took the wheel while Francis was in Passenger seat, looking out the window just in case anything came after them, he could easily shoot it.

Lizzie and Matt huddled together, sleeping while Gordo and Zoey were awake.

"So... Are you okay?" She asks, looking at his chest. Gordo noticed and lifts up his shirt and takes it off, there was a huge bruise that was just a dark shade of purple with some yellow gray around it, there were some gashes on his back with dried blood that ran down his back from when his back connected to the ground a couple of times, soaking his boxers and pants. Zoey grimaced, taking out first aid. "Let me patch you up... You don't want an infection." She says softly, not wanting to wake the others. She puts Ointment on his back, being careful enough to not make him make any sudden loud noises then wraps some bandages horizontally before making it vertical around his shoulders. "There." She says, handing him back his shirt. The truck makes a sudden stop, they fell over to the side where Francis and Louis are. "Ow! Why did you stop!?" Zoey cried out, rubbing her head from bumping it on Gordo's head. "Uh, guys... We have a problem." Louis called out as Francis mutters. "Mother of god, I'm not going in." Zoey rolled her eyes and climbed out from the window, as she looked up her eyes widened. "An Asylum? Is there no other way around it?" She asks in a whisper, looking around. "The other road was a bad pile-up, could you imagine how much infected would be in that pile-up?" Francis says. Zoey snapped back. "Do you know how much insane people are in there?!"

_***End***_

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, my internet has been getting more shittier than usual. I will work more on the stories as possible. :3**

**Please review and follow for more if you like what you see.**


End file.
